


Loud as thunder

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi always looked up to thunderstorms, feeling them arrive from deep within him, the loud thunder making his thoughts rumble and his heart roar without really knowing why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud as thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hicsvntdracones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicsvntdracones/gifts).



> A gift to a friend who started an asoiaf Alternate Universe for Haikyuu, and which is wonderful; This is why i find myself writing about reincarnation AU of course.

Akaashi always looked up to thunderstorms, feeling them arrive from deep within him, the loud thunder making his thoughts rumble and his heart roar without really knowing why.

 

When he was little, he would spend hours looking at the sky, watching bright lightning and roaring thunder like it was the most marvelous show he could find. He would wake up and feel the storm coming in his bones, in his blood and always felt suspiciously excited whenever the small rumble of dry thunder would echo in the air, making the atmosphere tight and dangerous. But Akaashi was always delighted, looking at the sky without knowing why, waiting for the first droplets of rain or the first blinding light to go inside under the shouts of his parents or teachers.

As he grew older, thunderstorms began to make him sad, almost uneasy. The loud rumbling shaking the foundation of his mind, flashes of lightening that made him think of blood and curse on a heavy day; the rain tapping his window relentlessly as memories overflowed his mind. If at first it was flashes of a landscape, of a castle that made him feel comfortable, images of people he did not recognize but knew were family, laughing whenever the sky would lit up and rain wash over the stone. It was days spent outsides listening to the rain in heavy wool, the incessant tapping on an armor making his blood boil.  
The feel of steel on his nape as thunder echoed suddenly in the bright sky of King’s landing, his own thoughts going to the Gods he never prayed to, wishing for them to spare Bokuto.

Sometimes, he didn’t know really who this person was. It was flashes of smiles as bright as the sun and hair as white as lightning. It was this incongruous feeling of home, of belonging somewhere. But Akaashi could never pinpoint where he was, where he met this person whenever he had those memories flashing in his mind. All he did know, was that thunderstorms made him think of him, made his heart ache and flare at the same time from love and grief and anger in a jumble of feelings that left him breathless.

And Akaashi would wake up or find focus again brutally, breathing hard and voices unknown calling his name still being heard like he was still dreaming. Calling him, always and never ending. In shouts, in cries, in whispers, and a voice oh so solemn telling him he would die for his treason. A voice cold and hot, before the thunder erased it as his mind blanked, never to wake again.

When he remembered everything, down to the color of his house, to the nights spent with his friends in Griffin’s roost, or marching against the King, in this volley court like he was in battle still or waiting to be executed for a treason to a King he never vowed allegiance to, making him sick enough to faint.  
When Akaashi woke up again, a few moments later and saw the bright walls of the infirmary, not noticing anything else, his first thought was to the Storm God, thanking him, hoping that in this foreign place, his sole prayer could be heard.

 

Thoughts of thanks to the one his voice went to at last as his head was put on the wood, crowd cheering for his death and asking for one thing only, to spare Bokuto’s life from misery as long as possible, to make him survive Akaashi’s death, and meet him again in another life if the Storm God truly favored him. That the Storms would help Bokuto find something find peace, and that he will be taken care of until Akaashi could see him and hold him against himself once again.

And the God answered, bringing Bokuto here with him, as he looked at him with wide eyes full of wonder, shaking hands as Akaashi asked to go back to the court, to finish and win this match as if it was their last battle in the Kingdom, defending their friends and family against enemies. And Bokuto only nodded, going back on the court under the cheering of their teammates, under the silent gaze and nod of Konoha, understand Akaashi came back to them too.

And Akaashi found his blood boiling hotter during this match, watching Bokuto spiking faster and harder, winning points in a streak as if nothing could stop them again. Years of practice together, and joy of finding each other giving them wings and let them fly over their opponents’ heads. When Bokuto looked at him, panting, as the last point was scored and their victory earned, Akaashi could do nothing but smile, taking the first step towards him before Bokuto reacted and engulfed him in a tight hug, under the cries of their teammates and cheering crowd.

But he did not care about this. All he could think about was Bokuto hugging him, finally remembering fully why this older boy always drew him in, no matter how exasperated he could be. How, after years, after universes apart, he could grab Bokuto as tight and hold on to him.  
Bokuto whispering “I have found you” and “you are here” between kisses, and he could only nod, gripping Bokuto as tight, not quite believing their chance again, here in this world where nothing could tear them apart as death did.

 

——————

Akaashi always looked up to thunderstorms by his window, even as he grew older. But now, there was something far more fascinating in being in the midst of heavy rain, loud thunder and bright lightening.

The first time Bokuto asked him to come with him as they saw the first black clouds smearing the sky, toothy grin but solemn eyes, Akaashi could only nod and take his hands, letting Bokuto lead him outside, not caring at all for the seeping rain on their shirts.

Everyone in the court agreed that Bokuto was favored, not only for being the ruler of the Stormlands, but for being as strong and bright as the storms raging in their lands. And watching Bokuto there, rain coating his hair and clothes as he led them somewhere more private, chatting excitedly, voice covering the loud rumble they felt even deeper in their heart, Akaashi thought there was more to this.

Bokuto was the storm that soothed their lands, the one before the bright sun and the one that helped many ships to reach their lands, or avoided battles by turning soldiers away from them; but not the one that ravaged the Iron Islands as an attack of revenge to the Drowned God.  
And as the sky wept more for Bokuto, Akaashi stopped in his tracks, making him turn his way, opening his mouth to ask him “What’s the matter ?” but Akaashi kissed him first, fiercely and lovingly as thunder roared once more, covering the sound of his own heart beating too loud, too fast as he felt Bokuto’s lips on his, and his skin under his fingers.

And as Bokuto laughed slightly in their kiss, his hand moving Akaashi’s wet hair away from his face, he thanked the Storm God again to have blessed Bokuto, to have brought him in his life once again at his side, and he vowed never to leave him. Not in death, not in battle, never.

Looking up to Bokuto, his hair and clothes as wet as Akaashi’s but a smile so radiant and loving, flashes of so many smile like this at Griffin’s roost whenever the both of them would go out during heavy rain to see the wrath of the sea clash into the cliffs, Akaashi thought he was home.

Home, in Bokuto’s arms and gaze, under this heavy and dark sky that made the love he could feel and see so much brighter and powerful.

—————-

When the both of them came up with a strong cold at practice on the morrow, Akaashi could only sigh and look up in defeat as Konoha snorted at their state under Bokuto’s pouts, everyone still in high spirit.  
They may not have wars waging upon them, but it was as tiring to take care of everybody be it on the court or at Storm’s End, and the Storm God must be laughing at them once again.


End file.
